Yin and Yang
by TilasTrinity
Summary: Darkwing and Negaduck, Light and Dark, Yin and Yang. When a split second mistake changes one life forever, how does one react with facing parts of themselves, they never wanted to see? And how will it affect everyone else? YAY updates! Chapters 3, 4, 5!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE- Not just another night.**

"Ahh, what lovely gems. I bet they'll fetch a fine price on the black market." Negaduck told himself, quickly stuffing his sack full of priceless gems. Tonight was just another night in the life of a criminal like Negaduck. It was all too easy, case out the jewelry store by day, rob it blind at night. _Yes… too easy_, Nega thought. "Things _can't_ go this easy." He murmured, pausing briefly to look upwards. And odd sigh of almost relief came over him when he heard that familiar voice.

"I am the terror, that flaps in the night! I am sock that goes missing in the dryer! I…. Am Darkwing Duck!"

With a large puff of purple smoke, his archenemy Darkwing appears before him, in his classic, yet somewhat cornball pose of covering his face with his cape. Nega rolled his eyes, as if he hadn't seen _this_ before!

"Ooooh." Nega cooed sarcastically. "I didn't know you liked _lilac_, trying a new odor for your smoke bombs are we?"

"Why you! It's not lilac! You dastardly denizen of darkness! I will dutifully defeat you and this debauchery!" Darkwing snapped angrily.

"My, someone has been reading their thesaurus! See, I can do that too you puny pathetically pitiful peon that is proceeding to purposely _piss me off!_" Nega retorted. Darkwing blinked and stepped back a bit.

_Ooh he's good!_ Darkwing thought. "Well now, it's time to take you in!"

"HA! I hardly think so! Hey, think fast!" Nega grabbed a crystal ball of the counter and winged it at DW, causing him to dodge it as Nega bolted for the side exit. Just as he reached the door Launchpad got in the way.

"Not this time Negajerk!" Launchpad snapped. "I got him DW! I got him!" He jumped forward at him, but Nega swung his heavy sack, clocking Launchpad upside the head. He recoiled back, stumbling to the ground. "Or not…"

"Haha! You losers are all the same!" Nega laughed as he moved around Launchpad and bolted out the door.

"Not so fast evildoer!" Darkwing yelled as he chased after him. He grabbed onto the sack Nega was carrying and pulled on it. "Give those back!"

"NEVER!" Nega yelled as he pulled harder on the page. "Stop! You're going to rip it!" No sooner said then done, the sack tore open, gems flying in all directions. "Damnit!" he screamed. "Look what you've done!"

"Ha! I, uh, _meant_ to do that! Yeah!" Darkwing bragged.

"Well I mean to do this!" Nega lunched forward, and lost in rage he tackles Darkwing, swinging his fist wildly. Darkwing stumbles back, raising his arms to defend himself. The two ducks crash to the ground, in an old fashioned brawl of punching and kicking in the dirt. They rolled about, until finally pulling apart and leaping to their feet, each drawing their weapons at the other.

"Well... now…" Nega panted, slightly out of breath from the scuffle. "Looks like… we have a bit of a stalemate…"

"Ha… not.. not likely!" Darkwing wheezed, more worn then his counterpart, but trying not to show it. "Give… give up now! And I might go easy on you!"

"I can hold out all night. Can _you_?" Nega threatened, loading the chamber of his gun. Darkwing narrowed his eyes and did the same.

Then, out of the darkness, Gosalyn ran out to the scene.

"Dad! Dad are you okay!?" the small duckling cried out. Darkwing suddenly snapped his head around. _She_ wasn't' supposed to _be_ here!

"Gosalyn honey!? What are you doing he-"

With a ring of a gunshot, Darkwings world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO- Their Worst Nightmare

Darkwing groaned as the darkness slowly faded from his mind. His head was spinning, but he wasn't feeling any pain. His eyes fluttered open to the sound of small whimpers.

"Ngh… Ow…" he moaned weakly. "What hit me…"

"Dad..? Daddy! Daddy! You're awake!" Gosalyn cried out, grabbing his hand tightly. DW turned his head slowly to look around.

_A Hospital_, he thought to himself. What was he doing here? He tried to bolt up, but strangely, his body didn't cooperate.

"Where am I? What's going on!?" He snapped, looking around, turning his head to Gosalyn. Tears streamed down the little ducklings' face as she looked at him. "…Gos honey? What's wrong…?"

"Oh dad… I'm… I'm so sorry…!" She wailed, clinging to his arm. "It's all my fault!"

"Whoa, hold on now kiddo… what, you mean this…? Hey common… it's not the first time I've been in a hospital!" DW gave a small chuckle, but to this Gosalyn only sobbed louder. "…Gos? It's okay, really… Geez, did Nega nail me that hard? Man, they must have me doped up pretty good, I don't feel a thing!" He smiled at her, trying to calm her fears, and his. He reached over slowly and petted her head softly. From the way she was crying, he knew he was hurt pretty bad, but nothing could have prepared him for what she had to say next.

"Dad… it's all my fault…You're…" She sobbed, tears flowing down her already damp cheeks.

"Listen honey, whatever it is, you can tell me… I promise I won't be mad." Darkwing gently wiped away her tears and gave her a small smile.

"Dad… You… Nega… When you turned to look at me... Nega... he shot you in the back… the doctors said it… that it… severed your spine… that's why you can't feel anything…" She whimpered and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry… if only I stayed home!"

Darkwing froze in place, looking down at her. Slowly his gaze turned to his legs.

_No. …No. This can't be…_ he thought to himself_. It's all…It's all a joke!_ He tried to wiggle his toes. Nothing happened. He tried to bend his knees. Nothing happened. _This can't be happening!_

Fear and panic began to overtake his mind. He willed his body to move. Silently begged, and pleaded, and yet his legs did not move. His breathing became ragged as the terror began to take hold. Gosalyn pulled back and looked up at him.

"Daddy…? Dad are you okay…? Say something…" she pleaded quietly.

"NO!" He suddenly yelled, scaring her so badly she stumbled back. "NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! I don't believe this!" He threw the blanket off and turned himself to the side of the bed. Never had it felt so hard to do so!

"Dad! Stop! Don't!" Gosalyn cried out as she rushed to try and stop him. He only pushed her away and slid off the bed. With all his might he willed his legs to work, to make him stand, but they only buckled under his weight, and he hit the floor, hard. "Daddy!" Gosalyn wailed as she knelt beside him, trying to help him up. He struggled against her, shaking his head.

"No! NO! I can walk! I'm not paralyzed! I can walk, let me go!" he screamed, struggling against her. His head suddenly began to spin as his breath shortened.

"Stop it dad! Please! Launchpad!" Gosalyn screamed towards the door. It swung open and Launchpad rushed in.

"DW! Hold on I got ya!" He quickly bent down and lifted Darkwing up and lied him back on the bed, all the while Darkwing struggled and thrashed.

"Let me go let me go! I can walk! I can walk damn you!" Darkwing screamed. Launchpad held him down on the bed, fear in his eyes as he watched his best friend thrash wildly. Slowly, Darkwing stopped thrashing about, and finally laid back limply. Then, he did something he told himself years ago that no crime fighter should ever do.

He cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE - Anger, Pain, and Sadness**

"Gee DW, ain't it glad to be home? Hospital food sure does suck huh? Gee, we'll have to redo the house with ramps now huh? Gos would like that, she''ll be racing around on her skateboard in no time!" Launchpad said cheerfully as he pushed DW's wheelchair into the house. DW only muttered in response. "...Come on, cheer up, everything will be okay DW. Just give it some time and-"

"Okay? ....OKAY?! You think things will be OKAY?! Look at me Launchpad! How the hell can you think it'll be okay!? I'm useless! My crime fighting days are over!" Darkwing fumed, pulling the chair away from Launchpads grip. "I can't even go upstairs, nevermind my lair!"

"Gee it'll be okay! Hey, remember when you broke your legs? You got through that! You're tough! Nothing can beat you!" Launchpad gave him a reassuring smile, to which Darkwing only scowled.

"Broken legs heal! A broken spine doesn't! I'm worthless! Useless!"

"But DW..."

"Save it you buffoon! I'm sick of your cheerfulness, and your idiocy! If you had get Gosalyn home like you were supposed to, this wouldn't have happened! I tell her time and again to stay home, and you only encourage her to follow! Now look what's happened! Because of her, I'll never walk again!" Darkwing roared. Launchpad's shoulders sagged, he had never heard Darkwing so enraged before, and the words stung.

"I... I'm sorry DW... I..." he looked down at him meekly.

"Save it. Just leave me alone, would you!? I don't need a sidekick anymore, so I don't have to put up with you!" Darkwing then wheeled away, towards the kitchen.

Launchpad stood in silence, breathing in small gasps, as if someone had punched him in the gut. Slowly, he turned his head, looking towards the stairwell. There, he saw Gosalyn poking her head around the corner. She quickly pulled away, retreating to her room. Launchpad followed and walked in quietly. Gosalyn curled up on her bed, sniffling.

"It's all my fault... I'm to blame..." she whimpered pitifully. Launchpad sat beside her on the bed, and pulled her into his arms.

"It's not your fault Gos... it was an accident. You know it, I know it, and he knows it. He'll just... need time. You know he doesn't like being helpless."

"But... but he said...!" she sniffled.

"I know what he said. he's hurting, and he's real scared, so he's gonna say bad things he don't mean. That don't mean he don't love you any less." He gently brushed his fingers through her hair. "You're his little girl, ain't nothing gonna change that."

"But what about what he said to you...?" her bright green eyes were filled with tears.

"Aww... now you know he's called me stupid stuff before! You don't worry bout ol' Launchpad. I'll be just fine! And so will DW, he just needs time to heal!" He gave her a reassuring smile.

"I hope you're right Launchpad..." Gosalyn sighed and curled into his arms.

"I know I'm right. DW ain't one to give up so easily. I promise he'll be okay..." he held the little duckling closely. If only he felt as confident about those words as he sounded...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR - Into the darkness of hate**

In the month that followed, Gosalyn and Launchpad couldn't help but notice the change in Darkwing. A once proud and boisterous duck, Darkwing became quiet and moody. Launchpad tried his best to make Darkwings life as comfortable as possible, but it seemed nothing was ever enough. Gone was the happy adventurous duck, replaced by a brooding, cold shell of his former self. Darkwing chose to spend many of his days alone, and rarely spoke to either of them, and if he did, it often ended in cold words and hurt feelings.  
Darkwing sat at his computer, typing in silence in the dark, only the clicking of the keys could be heard. Gosalyn quietly walked in, waiting for a moment to be noticed. After a few minutes of being ignored, she finally spoke.

"Hey dad... Whatcha doing...?" her words were soft and slow, trying to choose them carefully as to not incur his ever growing wrath.

"Working. Obviously. Since I can't go anywhere." He replied with a emotionless tone. Gosalyn wandered up to the computer and peeked over his shoulder.

"Gee... more stuff on Negaduck? Common dad, he hasn't been seen since the... accident."

"Oh he'll show is face again. Not that I can do anything about it." Darkwing growled, then lowered his voice to a whisper. "But if I did... I would make him suffer a thousand fold... make him feel the pain I endure never ending..."

"Well dad, you never know! Maybe Launchpad will get him! He's been doing pretty good on his missions!" She smiled at him.

"Please. He can barely catch a cold." He snorted, glaring at the screen.

"Now knock that off!" Gosalyn snapped. "He's been busting his tail feathers trying to help you out, run this house, and be a crime fighter! He's been trying his hardest!"

"His 'hardest', is about as good as a cracked egg!" Darkwing snapped back.

"He's doing his best alone!"

"And why aren't you helping him? Or was getting ONE person shot enough for you?" Darkwings voice dripped like acid. Gosalyn gasped, and stepped back from him, tears welling in her eyes. "...Gos... I..." he started, but she wouldn't hear another word as she bolted from the room, running past Launchpad as he entered.

"Whoah... hey DW is everything okay?" Launchpad looked back and forth between DW, and the door Gosalyn left from.

"If it wasn't for Negaduck I wouldn't be in this mess! It's all his fault! he did this to me! Now he's tearing my family apart! I hate him! I hate him so much! It's all his fault!"

"...Nega isn't the one who's tearing it apart..." Launchpad muttered. Darkwing snapped his head towards him.

"What was that!?" he snarled.

"I said he isn't the one tearing the family apart! YOU ARE! Since the accident you've been nothing but a jerk to both of us! You want to blame me for the accident? Fine! But leave Gos out of it! She didn't mean to get you hurt!" he snapped right back.

"She shouldn't have been there! If she didn't show up, Nega wouldn't have gotten the drop on me! I wouldn't be in this blasted wheelchair!"

"What happened, happened! Nothing you can do about it now DW but to move on! Please! Let it go!" Launchpad pleaded.

"I won't let it go until I see Negaduck DEAD. This is all his fault! He tore my family apart! Tore me apart! I won't let this go until the one who hurt me suffers!" Darkwing turned back to the computer. Launchpad heaved a sigh and looked at him sadly.

"...Then maybe you need to look in a mirror..." Launchpad said quietly. Darkwing froze in his seat and then hissed.

"What do you mean by THAT...?"

"I mean out of everything bad Negaduck has ever done... he's never made his daughter cry." With that, Launchpad turned and walked out, head held low.

Darkwing looked at the image of Negaduck on the computer screen. He stared at it, his mind filled with hate, with rage, not noticing the tears that now ran freely down his cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE - Forgive**

It seemed like a night that would never end. All three ducks stayed in their respective rooms, none talking to the other, all pained by what they endured. Each quietly suffering, each wishing the nightmare that became their lives to end. Wishing for better days, a thing that seemed so far away. Gosalyn cried herself to sleep. Darkwing worked on his computer until he collapsed. Launchpad simply left.

Finally, the morning came, and the morning went. Darkwing slowly awoke, lifting his head wearily from the keyboard. He rubbed his eyes, and looked at the clock.  
{Damn... How long was I out...Gosalyn...} It took a moment to register the time. Early afternoon. Is Gosalyn here? Did she even go to school? The thoughts of the night before flooded his mind. He shook his head violently, and sighed to himself. He wouldn't blame her if she didn't. He needed to check. Slowly, he wheeled himself out, and painfully hauled himself and his chair up the staircase.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

It really would have been easier to call her to come down to the living room.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

If she was even home. It was a lot of work to drag himself and his chair up the stairs, especially if it was all for nothing.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

No. He had to do this on his own. He had to go see her. Something in his mind decided it was time. No matter how hard. He would go to his baby.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Finally he reached the top step. He rested for a moment, catching his breath. Never did he think a simple set of stairs would wear him out so badly. He looked back down the stairwell, and a feeling of satisfaction came over him. For the first time since the accident, he smiled.

"Take THAT, you stupidly simple staircase!" he quipped, and then smiled again. {That felt GOOD.} he thought to himself. Darkwing then straightened himself, and made his way to Gosalyn's room. He gently knocked on the door.

"Gosalyn? ...Gos honey...? Are you in there...?" He said slowly. After a long pause, he slowly opened the door. She lay curled in her bed, still asleep. Her pillow still looked damp from the tears she had shed the night before. Darkwing wheeled himself over to her, pulling up beside her bed. He gently brushed her hair from her face. "Gosalyn... sweetie... wake up..." She murmured in her sleep.

"...dad..dy..."

"Wake up sweetie... I'm here..."

"...dad...?" She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, then sat up quickly. "Dad! How did you...?!"

"Just a little hard work, that's all. Woulda been easier with my grappling gun mind you..." he gave a small smile. She looked at him, unsure what to think. "Listen, Gos... I... I'm sorry..." he hung his head, ashamed. "Launchpad was right. It has been all my fault. I've been a jerk, an asshole... I've been worse than Negaduck..."

"Oh dad..." she wrapped her arms around him. "I forgive you... but you WERE acting like an ass."

"Language Gos!" He quipped.

"You said it, not me!" She smirked at him. he looked back, and smiled.

"Yah, okay. So I was an ass. I'll own up to it. Just wallowed in my own self pity for so long, blamed the world for my problems, and took it out on you and LP. I'm sorry..." he hugged her gently.

"it's okay dad, really... oh!" She pulled away and hopped over to her desk. "I made you something!" She picks up a box, and goes back to him. He takes the box and opens it, revealing two pendants, one black, and one white. Together, they formed the symbol of the Yin-Yang.

"They're nice hun, but why?" He looked up at her quizzically.

"Because the Yin and Yang are light and dark. You and Negaduck. You're both different, but the same, in your own way. You're light, but you have some darkness. Nega is dark, but has some light inside of him."

"No way! There's no way there's any good in Nega at all! He's evil!" Darkwing snapped.

"He's got a daughter too." She replied. Darkwing looked at the pendants, then at her.  
{...Nega Gosalyn... I had almost forgotten about her...} He gently brushed his hand over Gosalyns cheek. {Can one so evil such as him... really be a parent?} Darkwing was about to speak, when the emergency alarm began to blare. "Something must be going on! Help me to the computer!" he quickly wheeled out of the room, and they made their way to Darkwings computer.

A message was being sent over the system, audio only. A cold, familiar voice spoke.

"Oh Darkwing... guess who's got your partner?"


End file.
